


All That I Need

by kiefercarlos



Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOTHarry and Draco have a heart to heart about their relationship.





	All That I Need

They'd been fighting for what felt like hours and Draco didn't think it was ever going to end. They were going around in circles. Harry was standing the other side of the living room, staring anywhere but at the blonde.   
"You don't need someone like me Draco. All I do is collect trouble, you can do better than me." Harry cried out and Draco had enough. He crossed the room and spun Harry to look at him. 

"I don't care about your trouble Harry. If you haven't noticed I'm not bloody perfect either. I can't do better than you. You're the best I have." The blonde argued back and Harry turned away from Draco again, ignoring the strong hold the blonde had on his arm. 

"I'm a wreck Draco. Nothing in my life stays. Everyone eventually leaves me. You need someone who won't be at risk of getting killed in a year." Harry argued and Draco sighed, he turned Harry back to look at him, forcing them to share eye contact as he raised his hands to cradle Harry's face in his hands.

"I don't care about your life threatening situations Harry. I don't care that you run into danger and could be dead in a month. I don't like it, but I can't stop you. What I want is someone here now. I just want you. You're all that I need."

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest one-shots, so kindness is appreciated. 
> 
> Still looking for a beta. Get in contact if you'd like to help out.


End file.
